


good for you

by postpluvium (justsomerain)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Soft Dom top Yasha, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/postpluvium
Summary: Yasha can’t help but wonder for a moment how it is that she’s deserved this, before quickly shaking it off. There’s other things to do than wonder about how she got here.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	good for you

She’s wet and beautiful, and Yasha can’t help but wonder for a moment how it is that she’s deserved this, before quickly shaking it off. There’s other things to do, Beau spread out on the bed before her, looking like a treat, biting her bottom lip as she looks at Yasha with hooded eyes. It takes her breath away a little bit, and Yasha smiles softly as Beau wiggles her hips, hands tied above her head. She can be brash sometimes, to others, but now…

“Yash—“

Her voice is soft, hoarse, a hint of needy, something she tries so hard to disguise usually, but Yasha knows very well that it’s a front. She reaches up, putting her hand on Beau’s abdomen, stilling her movements, raising one eyebrow at her, still smiling. “I know. I know.” She gets up on her knees, sliding one hand up to tweak one of Beau’s nipples, kissing a hip, and Beau whines. 

“Just be good for me, Beau.”

Beau nods eagerly, and Yasha presses a kiss to her other hip for good measure, the hand not on Beau’s nipple straying lower on her body, palming her, her middle finger pressed along where her lips meet. She presses, gently, and Beau lets out another whine, attempts to press back for more friction.

It’s so easy to slide her finger between Beau’s lips, wet as she is, and she teases the tip of her finger against Beau’s opening, almost idly, as she kisses Beau’s abdomen, up, taking one nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, and then the other.

Beau is doing an admirable job of staying silent, her breath coming fast. Yasha puts her teeth to Beau’s nipple, and she can feel her breath stutter, and she takes the opportunity to press against Beau’s opening, sliding in easily. She stills her movement, waits for Beau’s response, looking at her face. There’s the hint of a pout, and Beau whines.

It’s not fair, she knows, especially not when Beau is being good, and she presses her finger in deeper, curling it, pressing up gently. She presses a kiss to Beau’s sternum, before pulling back, moving her hand at a slow, steady pace. Taking in the view like this is one of her favourite things, being able to see the small shifts in Beau’s face, the way her eyes seem to light up with a blue fire when she fucks her.

They lock eyes for a moment, and Beau nods, a short movement, and Yasha presses another finger into her, Beau breathing in, clenching around her fingers, a little self satisfied smile on her lips. Yasha returns the smile, eyes still soft as she works her fingers deeper, pressing up, sliding in a third finger with ease. Beau squirms as she rubs her thumb over the hood of her clit for just a moment.

“You’re doing good, Beau. So very good.”

Her own voice is husky, soft, as she keeps her eyes locked on Beau’s, her lips parted. Beau is biting her bottom lip, breathing heavy, making little noises as she keeps moving at a slow, steady pace. Yasha knows she can take more, wants more, by the way she moves her hips, but she keeps going at this pace, rubbing her thumb over her clit lazily, winding Beau up more and more with each pass, with each stroke.

She says something, more a whine than words, and Yasha raises an eyebrow, still smiling, even though her belly’s filled with fire and she can feel the dull ache between her legs just from watching Beau. 

“What was that?”

Beau whines again as she crooks her fingers, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, before speaking up, her words coming halting. “More. Please.”

Her smile widens, and she pulls her hand back slowly, Beau whining pitifully as she does so. She knows it’s probably bordering on cruel, at least to Beau, to just leave her like that, and she presses a kiss to the place her lips meet, eliciting another whine from Beau. She reaches for the jar with her clean hand, scooping out some of the clear gel, rubbing it on her other hand, eyes on Beau, who seems transfixed on the motion. She takes her time as Beau wiggles, teeth digging into her bottom lip in anticipation as she reaches towards Beau with her clean hand, rubbing small circles on her thigh with her thumb.

“You’ve been very good, Beau.” Beau’s reaction is almost instant, eyes wide as she nods eagerly, Yasha’s hand pressing slowly but steadily, slipping a finger between and pressing inside of her. She knows Beau, knows the effect the praise has on her, and she keeps murmuring as she adds a second finger, a third.

“You’re my good girl, and good girls get rewards.”

She moves her hand slowly, sliding another finger into Beau who is hot and wet, clenching around the four fingers as she works her hand back and forth. The sounds she makes are always wonderful, but Beau’s moans are especially beautiful when she works her hand into her, slipping past the knuckles, her thumb on Beau’s clit rubbing gently.

“Do you think you can take more for me?”

It takes a moment for Beau to answer, her eyes closed, breathing heavily. “Yeah. Yeah I can.” She nods as an afterthought, opens her eyes to look right at Yasha, and it takes Yasha’s breath away to see Beau like this. There’s something about the look in Beau’s eyes at these moments, when she’s trying to focus her gaze, but there’s a certain unfocused something to them, and she ups her speed, pushing her fingers into Beau, her wetness making it easy.

She moves her other hand to Beau’s clit, rubbing it as she tucks her thumb in, movements slowed slightly, pushing against Beau. This part takes time, stretching out Beau until she can take her whole hand, but as long as she keeps her hand lubricated she knows Beau can take it all, and she does so so admirably, the image of Beau spread open, stretched out around her hand worth the hard work, and all of it Beau’s hard work.

She doesn’t stop moving her other hand on Beau’s clit, leans forward a little bit, kissing Beau’s leg, whispering to her. “You’re doing so good for me, you’re doing so good.” Beau’s breathing is laboured, exhales a whine more often than not as Yasha moves her hand, clenching around her hand as Yasha gently balls her fist.

These last moments are slow going, more to give Beau something to clench around as she watches, calls her her good girl. 

“Touch yourself for me.”

Beau nods ever so slowly, and Yasha brings the hand that was on Beau’s clit to her own, and she’s almost surprised she’s not been dripping on the sheets. She moves the hand inside Beau, and puts her fingers to her own clit, watching Beau as she touches herself. Not long now, not judging by the way she’s tight around her hand, wet and warm, and she flies her fingers over her own clit to catch up.

Her breath speeds up, matches pace with Beau’s, “You’re beautiful. I’ve got you.” She can feel Beau tightening around her, like a vise, squeezing her hand, and Beau’s hand stills as she keens. “So beautiful Beau, so good.” She presses hard on her clit, groans, squeezing her eyes shut, and she feels like they create a loop, coming because of the way Beau looks and sounds and feels as she comes. 

She leans against Beau’s propped up leg, pressing a kiss to her knee when she opens her eyes, and she smiles gently as Beau’s eyes flutter open. “You’re very good, Beau. You did very good.” The answer she gets is more noise than words as she carefully extracts her hand, wipes it on a piece of clean cloth.

Yasha leans forward, kisses Beau on the forehead, before reaching for the ropes tying her wrists together and to the bed, untying them swiftly, rubbing Beau’s wrists gently, inspecting them for marks. As she looks down Beau grins, smug, as if she wasn’t just all high pitched, practically begging for it, and she feels a flash of warmth, affection, love, growing from her belly warming her entire body, and she smiles back.

“You’re very good, Beau.”

**Author's Note:**

> you gotta tuck the thumb iykyk


End file.
